kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Muteba Gizenga
- Anime= - Ashura= - Omega= }} |jname = ムテバ・ギゼンガ |rname = Muteba Gizenga |epithet = The Genocider |status = Alive |age = 43 (Kengan Ashura)Muteba Gizenga's profile 45 (Kengan Omega) |height = 199cm |weight = 122kg |birthday = August 16th |gender = Male |affiliations = Iwami Heavy Industries |relatives = |wins = 2''2 wins during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament against Meguro Masaki(Ch73) and Sekibayashi Jun(Ch146)'' |losses = 1''After forfeiting against Wakatsuki Takeshi during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch194 & Ch195)'' |assets = |manga debut = Chapter 30 |omega debut = Chapter 45 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Kusunoki Taiten (Japanese) Christopher Smith (English)}} Muteba Gizenga (ムテバ・ギゼンガ, Muteba Gizenga; "Muteba Gizenga"), also known as "The Genocider" (虐殺者, Gyakusatsu-sha), is an infamous blind mercenary from the Congo. He was hired by Togo Tomari to represent Iwami Heavy Industries as their affiliated fighter during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Muteba is a tall, very muscular black man with whited-out eyes and whose entire head and body are covered in numerous tribal tattoos. While fighting in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he wears only a pair of black Speedos, except for between rounds, where he typically wears high-class formal wear such as his white suit topped with a fedora and sunglasses. Personality Muteba is a rather calm and composed individual and is known to take pleasure in the "manhunt" of his opponents; he believes in the ideal that people without money or power should know their place. He also has a voracious sexual appetite. Despite enjoying the thrill of a "manhunt" and also of fighting strong opponents, Muteba values his survival above everything else and will not continue a pursuit if he feels it is not worth the risk.Chapter 195 Muteba is also very fashion-conscious, considering himself a sapeur, and dresses in fancy suits in his off-time.Extra: Dandy History Muteba served as a mercenary during several African conflicts, including one of the Ivorian Civil Wars, and lost his vision during one of these conflicts.Chapter 72 At some point in the past, Muteba crossed blades with and fought against Kure Horio of the Kure Clan while he was bodyguarding a local warlord. He eventually abandoned this warlord when the latter's finances ran out, allowing Horio to assassinate him.Chapter 69 Around half a year ago, Muteba was hired by the Sierra Leone government to control the coup d'etat stage by a rebel force. Challenging the heavily armed rebel force unarmed and by himself, Muteba massacred their army without taking a single shot.Chapter 69 At some point after Iwami Heavy Industries' Kengan match with the Gold Pleasure Group, Togo Tomari hired Muteba to take care of Somali pirates that were harassing arms dealers. Impressed by his cold-blooded efficiency, she hired him to be her affiliated fighter. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Muteba was first seen acknowledging the arrival of the winners of the preliminaries of the tournament, noting that his "manhunt" would begin soon. After arriving at Ganryu Island, he enjoyed himself in a sexual orgy of women while Togo Tomari checked up on him. On the first day of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Muteba represented Iwami Heavy Industries and fought against Meguro Masaki in the first round. Despite initially starting on the back foot and having both eyes gouged out, Muteba quickly turned it around and mercilessly killed Meguro, attaining victory for Iwami Heavy Industries. In the second round, he fought against Sekibayashi Jun and managed to attain victory but lost practical functional use of his ears in the process. After the second round had concluded and Hayami Katsumasa had commenced with his "revolution", Muteba aided Sekibayashi's group in subduing the Guardians that were attacking them. In the third round, he fought against Wakatsuki Takeshi. Despite seemingly equally matched and even managing to stab Wakatsuki in the neck, Muteba ended up forfeiting after getting hit in the right arm with Wakatsuki's Blast Core. Afterwards, a furious Togo asked him what he was playing at. However, Muteba replied he wasn't in violation of their contract before giving her his calling card and telling her she had a free job on him. Kengan Omega He was noted to have been last seen somewhere in Azerbaijan, but his location was unknown otherwise.Chapter 45 (Omega) While on vacation, he was called by Togo Tomari. Power & Abilities Muteba is an extremely lethal combatant who is a master of silent killing, and his attacks center around performing the most efficient, pragmatic and lethal strikes using minimal movement;Chapter 71 this includes eye and ear gouging, crushing the testicles, and snapping or jabbing the throat.Chapter 72Chapter 73 Since Muteba is a mercenary, he is not familiar with many unarmed combat systems and martial arts. However, he can adapt to unfamiliar fighting styles by using his battlefield experiences, enabling him to produce efficient strategies to counter his opponent.Chapter 144 Muteba has an adequate knowledge of ancient Chinese arts, such as the human acupuncture points,Chapter 192 and he is well versed in the usage of certain ancient Chinese assassination techniques. Muteba was able to free himself from Wakatsuki's tight hold using said knowledge of pressure points. On account of his blindness, Muteba's other senses are massively heightened as a result. As such, he is adept at using his sense of hearing, smell, and touch to navigate his surroundings and locate his opponents, with his sensory range extending a remarkable distance: with his auditory capabilities, Muteba can use echoes to detect terrain features and pick up on the sounds of his opponent's motion in order to predict their movements; with his olfactory capabilities, Muteba can figure out the number of enemies as well as their health status and equipment based on their scent; with his tactile capabilities, Muteba can fine-tune the topographical information he has obtained through his auditory sense. Muteba mostly uses his auditory senses to fight, being able to map out his environment and identify his victim(s) in his mind using only sound, even sounds as faint as one's heartbeat; even with one functional ear, Muteba can still fight at full capacity.Chapter 143 In the case that the functionality of his ears are extremely limited, Muteba can uses his olfactory processes to predict the opponent by smelling their sweat and blood, however it is not as fine-tuned as his sense of hearing and can make his attacks become inaccurate as a result.Chapter 146 Togo's artificial eyes installed into Muteba's skull.png|Togo's artificial eyes integrated into Muteba Togo's artificial eyes (Vibration-sensing mode).png|The eye's vibration-sensing mode Togo's artificial eyes (Infrared-sensing mode).png|The eye's infrared-sensing mode After both of his ears were reduced to limited practical functionality after his fight with Sekibayashi, Muteba decides to use artificial eye implants that Togo Tomari had given him between the rounds. Muteba claims that the artificial eyes would not be as useful in a fighting tournament, but would be extremely useful on the battlefield.Chapter 194 Togo claims that the artificial eyes were inspired by the Predator's mask from the [[w:c:AVP|''Predator franchise]]. The artificial eyes have 5 modes but Muteba has only been seen using 2 of them: the vibration-sensing mode that enables him to 'see' the vibrations of organisms and the infrared-sensing mode that is similar to infrared sensing in snakes that enables him to see radiant heat. Technique(s) *'Heart Jab' (心臓抜き, Shinzō Nuki):Chapter 146 An ancient Chinese assassination technique, known colloquially as the "Heart Jab". The user's finger jab passes through the skin and muscles, slips under the rib cage and directly taps the bottom of the target's heart; even a light touch is enough to stop the target's heart, making a strong impact unnecessary. In addition, the technique does not leave a scar, giving its great use as an assassination technique. Muteba used this technique to subdue and defeat Sekibayashi. Notes & Trivia *Muteba would really love a vacation right now. *In the first draft, Muteba was going to be a Russian mercenary named Volk Aven, who practised Systema. However, due to the editor's complaint that there are too many Russian mercenaries in fighting manga, he was changed to a Congolese mercenary. *Muteba's portrayal of him constantly sleeping with multiple women is based on the so-called "Cannibal President" Idi Amin, the former president of Uganda, who was said to have incredible sexual prowess. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Affiliated Fighter